Talk:Pilgrim Butterfly/@comment-2601:47:200:197D:2D21:7917:E7A:20BC-20180730141337
They project the same dark powers as Gael. Clearly they're pilgrims reborn in a manifestation of dark. Others are born as angels, perhaps the less pious to the Sable Church. It's become evident to me that Londor is the current state of New Londo. The Darkhand description in DS3 explains that the power originate from Londor, so either Kaathe wanted to turn New Londo into another dark capitol like Londor and taught them of the powers of hollows, or New Londo itself is Londor much like Oolacile became Darkroot then Farron. It seems highly possible to me that Londor is New Londo as we know that the Dark Hand was taught to men there and that we say MANY hollows withering around in the New Londo Ruins, likely eventually becoming Londor itself after the water was drained by the Chosen Undead. This likely released the abyss once again and it's possible that the Sable Church under Kaathe was a last ditch effort to support the dark future of man's true form. We know that the Primordial Serpents reared Lothric as false profits disgused as angelic creatures due to the statues surrounding Lothric depicting them as holy creatures. For some reason or another, instead of letting the fire fade, the desire to usurp the flame and alter the future was sought after suddenly. Perhaps there's something to be desired in becoming Hollow since "from the dark, they came". At one point, I believe all creatures were hollow undead. Gwyn himself fell to his own curse, but became Hollowed for reasons that still has yet to be explained until the most recent DLC "The Ringed City" in which a pygmy lord claims "The curse will take the gods themselves". It's likely that somehow Gwyn was subjected to the darkness by his own curse, reverting him to a Hollow state since he used his own soul to rekindle the First Flame. It seems that being Hollow is a necessary part of moving to the next age, as the lord souls are no longer at play and all beings were as they started. It's important to remember that Nito was the first undead to find a soul in the fire, and his powers granted the idea of death. Without it, things can only Hollow - much like the curse of the undead. Though the dark sign was created by Gwyn as a seal, it was the Dark Sigil that he was sealing with a ring. This is why the title "Ringed City" is slightly cruel and ironic. It's clearly where the seal was placed and I believe Filianoire is that seal. "She sleeps beside the abyss... all for the sake of man." Without her, the darkness within becomes apparent, and though it seems that time has caught up, it seems much more likely that the curse was undone and that there was a sudden and abrupt adjustment to end the transitory nature of time and the lands. It fixed the malfactor caused by the seal. Time doesn't neccesarily pass as we know it as Gael was already far ahead of us. And if Filianoire was dead long enough to rot to bone like that, I doubt the pygmies would have sought her. Regardless of how much time may have passed or not, it's clear that humans as we know it require the Dark Soul to be mortal and exist. Thus if anyone were to collect enough shards to the point of rebuilding the Dark Soul as is, then men would go back just as the gods did and become a vestigal hollow creature of the dark without purpose. I don't believe that man has much to gain from serving Kaathe or Londor as they're very much in support of all things returning to their hollow state in the next age. The concept of the age of men might be as ironic as cruel as the term "Ringed City". I don't think humans have any place in all this and they're just as swayn around as any creature in the universe. Their longing for a purpose in general seems to be heavily referenced by the concept of the forlorn and the desire to have "lofty dreams in a dying world". It's likely that no direction truly serves man, and that death is certain no matter what. This heavily mirrors human beings in real life when crashing against all the moral indifferences of life when realizing the scientific innateness of it all. This is why I believe the intention of Dark Souls is to illustrate the human spirit and longing for answers and purpose. Not only does that mirror the community and the game's convoluted plot (and it's attempts to sway you), but also the game's title itself. "Dark Souls" is clearly references humans. The game might as well be called "Men." Just my take anyways. Sorry for getting madly carried away. ~ SLAVER